My Friends
by youcanpenmydragon
Summary: Gwen has the best friends she could have possibly asked for. Throughout her tough life,a certain someone has always been there for her. Will a romance ruin their friendship or make it stronger? Mainly DxG with slight DxC and TxG. R
1. Let me introduce you to my friends

A/N: WHATS UP?! Yah, so I guess you guys found out my dirty little secret. I was starting a new story. Yup. I am now writing two stories and I'll probably update both stories again over the break. So this story is about Gwen and her Friends (duh) but mainly it's a friendship/romance/love triangle kinda thing. Oh, and TDI/TDA never happened. Yup. There's DxC (bleh) and TxG and DxG. IT'S THE BEST OF ALL WORLDS! :D

****UGH! Okay, listen people. I don't own any of these characters except for the ones I made up. XD I don't know how to explain it anyway else…. Soo uhhh. DON'T SUE ME! Hahaha.

Please Enjoy…

Gwen's P.O.V:

My few friends. Truly I hardly have any friends at all but, the ones that I do have, are the best a weird, loner, goth girl could ever ask for. We had our own clique, freaks. No one else at school really talked to us, just a choice few. Most people at Jefferson High School, my school, hate us. Why? I don't know...something about us being sarcastic introverted jerks??? Hahaha. Go figure. Personally, I could care less what they say about me because I could say worse about them. I'm not really into school spirit, incase you haven't noticed, so I'm not really involved in school activities. The only thing that keeps me awake in school is Art Class. Favorite teacher, not so many sluts in that class, and my best friend is there with me. What more could I ask for??? Well if it weren't for my friends, I would completely hate school with so much passion.

First I'll tell you about Hope, my only girl friend. I haven't known her for that long but I feel like I've known her my whole life. We met in 5th grade, when Heather Mayflower, bitch of the century, was freaking out because there was a bug on her arm. While all the other girls were screaming and backing away slowly, Hope and I helped get the bug off of her so she'd shut the fuck up. Once Heather was free from that so called 'monster' she made a bee line for the bathroom so fast that I could have sworn her butt was on fire, or something. When Heather was out of sight, Hope and I shared a huge laugh at Heather's stupidity and we have been friends ever since. Since I've known her, she has told me a couple of things you would never have guessed from a first glance. For example, Hope is a total tom boy with a sensitive side. Her sister is crazy. Naturally, she is blonde but she dyed her hair a dark brown because she was scared of being called a 'dumb blonde.' She had the most gorgeous color eyes; it was the same color blue as the ocean. Just to be clear, she's not goth, not punk, not emo, but her clothes are dark colored, but not all black, just dark.

Next, there was Dylan. He's extremely popular mainly due to the fact that he's 'hot.' He has brown hair, brown eyes, and isn't that tall. Now do you see why so many girls like him?? He is the go to friend. If you needed a pencil, go to Dylan. If you needed a fake Doctor's Note, Dylan. If you needed a chainsaw to kill the whole human race, Dylan's your guy. What? Like you haven't had that thought before. I met him in 4th grade; however, he wasn't my friend until 7th grade. In addition to being our go to friend, he's also the ladies man. He's been going out with girls since I can remember. Too bad they're all sluts. His longest girlfriend I can remember was 1 week. What a Casanova. I became his friend when Hope and I were walking around the school when his ex, whose name escapes me at the moment, broke up with him and then rudely pushed him into a water puddle. Oh, did I mention it was raining? Well, it was... and hard too. We, Hope and me, helped him up and became friends ever since. Strange story, huh? Don't get me wrong, he's still popular but he's also my friend. I just think that in one point in his childhood he was dropped on his head.

Next, Mason. Okay, he's the death metal, creepy, we're all gonna die from global warming, kind of person. Tall, dark hair, mysterious, lanky, you know the type. His main obsession is Korn. The band, not the vegetable. Sometimes, he scares the shit outta me but the rest of the time he's the guy that will back you up for anything. I didn't meet him first; Hope did when they were ten. Him and Hope live on the same street, just a couple houses down from each other. From what she has told me, they met when their street had a Christmas block party. Being Hope, she went to the park on her street to escape the crazy Christmas carolers and saw a dark, mysterious boy listening to his iPod by the swing set. She walked up to him and asked, "Whatcha listening to?" He looked up slowly to stare at the blonde (yeah, she was blonde back then) medium-height girl dressed in a dark purple dress with fishnet stockings and black converse with paint splatter. "Nice Dress." he joked, laughing. She was taken back but still she knew how to counter that insult. "Nice Face." she responded, crossing her arms. His face was apparently priceless, mouth wide open, eyes bugging out of his head. I guess no one ever stood up to him before her. "So, are you just gonna stare at me with your jaw to the ground or are you gonna give me a headphone so I can listen to music with you?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, but smiled. "Fine. Here. It's Korn. I'm not sure if you like them but-" "Are you kidding? They rock!" She replied sitting down next to him with an earphone in her ear. He likes to be alone, that is, unless he wants you to join him and he'll let you know if that's the case. He didn't go to our Elementary School but he joined us when he came to school in Middle School, 6th Grade to be exact. Before that, he was home schooled. Why? Cuz he would scare the shit out of the other kids that's why! He doesn't talk to anyone, ANYONE, except us. Never has, never will.

Lastly, there's my best friend in the entire world. No one could ever replace him, EVER! His name is Duncan. We know each other so well and always have each others backs. He's the one that I can never stay mad at. The one that always brightens my day. Everyone says we 'belong together,' which pisses me off. What? Two people of the opposite sex can't be friends without liking each other??? Even my mom thinks I like him, yet again, she's a little nuts. When his parents first moved in two houses down from me 9 years ago, my mom brought them a fruit basket. She does that a lot. She's the kind of involved mother all children dread to have. Obviously, I didn't join in on the 'fun.' I hate that 'let's be best friends cuz we are neighbors' thing. It's stupid and pointless. Anyways, he's about my height, so not that tall, green mohawk, teal eyes, and his trademark red converse. Sure I tease him a lot, but he's like a brother to me...the brother I wanted. My little brother wasn't _that_ bad but still sometimes he gets on my nerves. I can remember the exact day I met Duncan, it was one of the worst days of my life.

~*~*~*~

It was a hot, steamy summer day. I was 5 years old and my brother was 3. I woke up that dismal morning to my parents screaming at each other in a way that I have never heard before. It sounded like vile screaming at one another. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. _7:00am? Ugh, it's too early for this!_ Just then, my door creaked open slightly to reveal my little brother walking in with his blanket and teddy bear in hand. "Why are Mommy and Daddy shouting at each other???" my little brother, Todd, asked in the softest, sweetest voice ever. I got out of bed and pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't know. Let's go find out. Follow me and be very quiet, okay?" I instructed, he nodded and followed me silently as we went down the stairs and sat on the step so they couldn't see us but we could see them perfectly. Todd sat on my lap as we listened in on our parent's quarrel. "WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?!" my dad screamed toward my mother. "I told you! I was at work!" my mother yelled back. He lifted his hand in the air and slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark in the shape of his hand on her cheek. Todd turned his head away so he would not have to watch, I wanted to do the same but I could not turn away... I wouldn't let myself. Besides, one of us had to see what was happening. I looked back at my mother who now had tears in her twinkling, hazel eyes and was staring at her husband in despair. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!!! I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION, NOW ANSWER IT!!!" he said raising his voice even more. "I'm not lying to you, I swear! I had a huge deadline and I had to stay there until 2am!! I swear! Even call my boss!!!" she pleaded while shielding her face from another strike. Didn't matter what she did, he kept hitting her and wouldn't stop. I wanted to scream STOP but I was too scared to do anything. My mind was blown away; it was too much for me. My brain just stopped working. Suddenly something went off in his diminutive head and Todd screamed at the top of his poor, little lungs, "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!" he sprinted off yelling, tears running down his cheek, to his room without looking back. My dad and my mom then saw me. My heart stopped. _I'm next aren't I? _Tears wound up in my eyes. No! I had to stand up for myself, my mother, and my brother. I looked toward my dad only to see the evil in his eyes and murmured, "I hope you're happy. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!! You just made your innocent 3 year old son cry his heart out." My dad looked at me with such hatred then stormed out the door. I stood up and walked calmly to my room not speaking at all. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. I slammed the door shut and flopped on my bed, stomach first, pounding on my bed with my fists. That was the day my father walked out on us. I cried my heart out for the rest of the day.

One hour later, my mom knocked on my door, however, I didn't open the door, I just couldn't bring myself to get up from my messy yet comfortable bed. "Listen Sweetie, I am gonna take your brother out for ice cream to, you know, cheer him up a bit. I'll be back in a few, okay?" "Fine, whatever." I responded. _WTF? She thinks ice cream can mend a broken heart??? _ I was gonna bring that up with her but I just wanted her to leave me alone, I wasn't in the mood. I heard the car pull out of the driveway and my heart sank even further into my stomach.

Not 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang and I, since I was the only one home, I answered the door. "What do you want?" I said without even seeing who was at our door. "Well, someone's not in a good mood." a boy, about my age, with a skull on his shirt, jeans, and converse, smirked while holding a present. "Clearly... So what do you want?" I asked rudely. I wasn't really a people person. "Here, it's from my parents. Something about being good neighbors. I'll just leave; I didn't know I was being a nuisanse." He hung his head and walked off toward his house. I felt bad for being a jerk to this kid who wasn't even doing anything to me, so I guess that day was my weak point. I looked down at the gift, it was a fruit basket with a blue ribbon on it. I knew what I had to do, and I hated it. I gently placed the basket on the nearest counter, exited the house, and locked the door behind me. "Hey! Hey, come back!" I yelled running after the strange boy. He turned his head around slowly but his face lit up a bit when he saw it was me. "Yeah?" he asked. I bit my lip just a little. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean. It's just-I'm not having a good day. Can we, uhhh, start over?" I asked in my sweetest voice with a smile on my face. A smile grew on his face too. "Sure. Why not. Oh, the name's Duncan, by the way." I guess he was happy. "My name is Gwen." I was happy too. Just because someone actually cared enough to talk to me. "Cool name." I think I might have blushed a bit, but again, I'm not so sure. I can hardly ever tell if I blush. "Thanks, uhhh, you too." Actually I like that name, Duncan. It's pretty cool. "Thanks. So you wanna go to the park with me??" He asked offering to share a couple of laughs with me. My day just got a whole lot better. "I would love too." And there it ends. After that, we never stopped hanging out. We bring out sides of each other that we never knew we had. He's not the most sensitive guy ever but hey, what more can I ask for?

A/N: Sooooo. Whatcha think????? Good? No good? Okay? Horrible? I don't know unless you REVIEW! :D


	2. You're incredible

HEY! I hope you guys had an awesome New Years! I am really starting to enjoy writing this story. Idk, its entertaining. Cant wait til' Season 3…

Disclaimer: I do not own TDA. I only own the storyline and the characters I made up. :D

* * *

"Gwendolyn Amanda Lawson! You get your lazy butt out of bed and get dressed for school!!! You're gonna miss the bus and I sure as hell am not driving you!!!!!" my mom pleaded. Before she has her daily dose of coffee, she isn't really a morning person. I moaned and lifted myself off from my comfortable, warm bed only to be greeted by the dim, cold morning air. _Just another normal day_. I said to myself in a huff. Half awake, I put on some eyeliner; I don't wear makeup, just eyeliner. After that, I slipped on a dark purple hoodie with a red rose on it, black skinny jeans, and my favorite black converse and walked downstairs. Running late, I took the closet food item, a poptart, grabbed my backpack, said bye to my mom and my brother, and hopped out the door. Reaching in my backpack, I pulled out my iPod, turned it on to Escape the Fate and started walking to my bus stop. It wasn't that far away but it was a horrible place to put a bus stop. What kind of crazy ass idiot puts a high school bus stop at a four way intersection where there have been numerous car accidents?!?!?

About 2 minutes later, I arrived at my bus stop to see Duncan sitting on the cement sidewalk listening to _his_ iPod. Somehow, I guess he heard me walking because he tucked away his iPod and welcomed me. "Morning Sunshine." He directed his full attention towards me and we talked about some T.V. show he saw the other night until the bus pulled up. There were two open seats, one next to Mason and one next to Hope. Obviously, I sat with Hope while Duncan sat with Mason. They are so much alike each other except for the fact that Mason will probably never ever go to juvi. Hope and I just talked about which singer is better, Ronnie Radke or Craig Mabbitt. She is obsessed, and I mean obsessed, with Escape the Fate. We weren't fighting; we were merely discussing each of their positives and negatives. Then, we arrived at our old, broken down school and moaned; we weren't in the mood to be 'educated' today.

Our school was messed up. There were two wings in our school and let me tell you, it was hell trying to find your classes on the first day. It's a freaking maze in this place. The only way you can tell the difference between the two wings is that the walls are painted different shades of blue; one dark, one light. Mason and Hope's lockers were in the light wing and Duncan and mine were in the dark. I really liked my schedule this year, I mean, it could be worse. At least there's one of my friends in almost every class but one, Language Arts. The teacher, Mrs. Shell, liked having kids work in partners so she put the two desks next to each other. Don't get me wrong, she was an awesome teacher but she was a little wacko. I sat in the back right corner with no one to my left but hey, I'm used to being alone.

The bell rang. _Great, to Computer class._ It was an okay class and Duncan sat next me but it was boring as hell. I walked in and took a seat. Just then I realized that Duncan wasn't here yet. Sometimes he likes being late because he thinks its fun but I think its cause he's playing up the bad boy image. Sad, really.

The late bell rang. At that instant, the door flew open and it showed none other than...

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Meyers." the teacher said with a stern look on her face without moving her head up from grading papers.

"Nice to see you too, Julie." he said with a smartass grin on his face and sat down next to me.

Once the teacher looked away I whispered to Duncan with a smirk on my face, "Do you have to be such an ass all the time?"

He responded a little louder, "Ya, I do. It's my nature." I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day was really boring up until P.E. Here's the deal, you pick a sport in the beginning of the year and play against another team of the same game every Friday. Hope and I picked volleyball because we got to hit a ball at little prissy girls and get away with it. It's just our thing. Besides, it's either that or soccer and we both SUCK at soccer. Mason and Dylan choose football, God knows why. Duncan's not in my class so I have no idea what he picked. Back to volleyball. There were only two teams this year, me and Hope's team and Heather Mayflower's team. Or as she is better known as, Dylan's girlfriend. Honestly, I have no freaking idea why he likes _her_ of all people on this planet. Heather and I really never get along and never will. Remember when your parents used to say 'give her a chance'? Ya, I'll give her a chance when pigs start fucking flying.

"Hey Gwennie. Nice shirt. My Aunt wore a shirt exactly like that...in her coffin." She bursted out laughing and walked away like the bitch she is. I was ready to jump her but Hope held me back saying she's not worth it. Is true but I still wanted to jump her and watch her scream. You should have seen the death stare I gave her, it felt good.

Finally, it was 7th period. My favorite class in the whole fucking planet. Art. Not only was Duncan in it but so was Hope, Dylan, and Mason. This was where we talked to each other the most. Again there are two people per table but there were groups of three tables, however there was no assigned seating. I always sat next to Duncan, Hope next to Mason, and Dylan next to whoever his girlfriend is that day. Too bad today it was Heather. However, she wasn't seated yet. Walking in the classroom, I saw the teacher had her head down on the desk; she probably had a headache cuz everyone was screaming, however, it's like this everyday. I walked over to my seat with a smile on my face, grabbed my special pencil, threw my backpack on the ground, and began socializing.

"Hey guys." I said, sinking my head into my hand.

"Hey. Have you seen who Dylan's new slut of a girlfriend is?" asked Hope just dying for some gossip.

"The bitch herself." Whispered Duncan. We all pretty much hated her.

"You guys! Give her a chance. Come on, she's really awesome." Dylan pleaded giving us the puppy dog look.

"Dude, we don't care how awesome she is in bed. She's a bitch." Mason said. He began to laugh his ass off when he said that. We all joined in soon after.

"I didn't say I did _it_ with her." Argued Dylan with his 'mad face' on.

"You didn't have to." Duncan responded through his laughter.

The late bell rang. Heather walked to her seat and flipped her hair like she's on some sort of runway.

"Okay, today is going to be a simple day. Just doodle. Be sure its appropriate." The teacher glared at Duncan, who then shrugged it off. "Tomorrow we will be drawing a fruit basket. So be sure to bring supplies. Now draw." She returned to her desk and buried herself in her book. It was some sort of Danielle Steel novel, I never liked them, they were waaay too cheesy.

I stared at the piece of paper handed out by the class Blonde, Lindsay. She is the soul reason for dumb blonde jokes. _What to draw, what to draw…_ I thought. I ended up drawing my porch. It was a white bench with striped green and brown pillow under an awning that faced towards the street. I sat out there almost every weekend just to look at the stars. My mom always complains that its dangerous cause someone could drive by and shoot me but I don't live my life by _what if_'s. After what seemed like hours of hard work, I was finished. Personally, I thought it was okay, I could have done better. I looked over to see Duncan's but he quickly moved it away before I could take a peek.

"I promise I'll show you when I'm done, kay?" I nodded. I could only wonder what it was. I mean he's not the best drawer, but it could be amazing. I looked at my drawing; _I'll fix it up a bit._ I shaded in some of the background, fixed up some of the lines, and whatnot. _Perfect._

The bell rang. _Finally! _"Okay class, you can keep your drawings. Have a good rest of your day." The teacher instructed as we were packing up to go home. I carefully folded my artwork and put it in the front pocket of my onyx backpack.

I moved over towards Duncan, crossed my arms, and asked, "So do I get to see this oh so important drawing?" He looked up to me and smiled, "Nope, sorry, it's not done."

He grabbed his backpack and started walking out the door. I quickly grabbed mine and got in front of him. "Well, can't at least see it now and when it's done?" I begged.

"Nope." He smiled from ear to ear. He liked doing this, making me go crazy from anticipation.

"Why won't you show me??" I started walking but turned around to see if he was following.

"Because its not done." He said walking past me. We were headed towards the bus so I was determined to see it before I got home. And when I'm determined, I stick to it.

"So?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Usually didn't work, it sort of did this time. Not really, though.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and sort of shook me. "I promise I will show you when I'm done. I want it to be somewhat perfect." He was almost laughing when he said that, like I was being ridiculous. He released me and continued walking and I soon followed.

"Wow, since when do you care about perfection?" I smirked.

"Well, your little miss 'best drawler ever' and I draw like crap. So, I want this one to be perfect when I show you it." He said, looking straight ahead, then down at the ground, then straight ahead again.

I sighed. I can't fight that. I was gonna have to wait. "Fine. I'll wait, I guess." I just wonder why he decided to make _this_ drawing the best ever. I wonder what it is, though. It must be something really special, what's really special to him? Oh, his Nirvana poster. Naw, I don't think that even _I _could draw that. I don't know, I'll see it sooner or later.

We then boarded the bus home; we sat in the middle of the back of the bus. Well, we weren't gonna sit in the front! Our bus is usually sorta empty but yet still loud. There was an open seat behind Hope and Mason and Duncan sat down and I sat next to him.

"Hey, what's your picture of?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see my picture when I see yours." I giggled. Hah, take that!

"Ugh, fine. Be that way." He said evilly, handing me an earphone from his iPod. "Name the song?" I nodded. It was our game. You play a random song and the other person has to guess it. If you get it wrong, you have to do a dare. If you get it right then not only do you get to pick the next song but you skip the dare. Honestly, no idea how this is fun but we get enjoyment out of it. Besides, what else is there to do on a screaming bus full of plastics?

He scrolled through his song library for a good minute or two, until he came upon one which made his face light up. "You'll never get this one. Not in a million years." Pleased with himself, he pressed play and I immediately knew which song it was, but I decided to play along. My brother played this song that very morning, although, it wasn't a very nice song to wake up to. Throughout the whole song, I listened in very closely trying to act as though I had never heard the song.

Once over, I looked over to Duncan who had the biggest smile on his face. "So Sweetheart, would you like to hear your dare?"

"No, I'm good. It's His Last Walk by BlesstheFall." His whole face froze in an instant. Gently, I took his iPod from his frozen hand and shuffled through the songs.

"Damn, you're good." Duncan laughed and sighed knowing it was now my turn. This continued for the whole entire bus ride until we approached our stop. I exited off the shitty bus after giving a high five to Hope, and Duncan shortly followed.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do when I get home." Duncan sighed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Fall in a sewer hole?" I asked with fake excitement in my voice.

Duncan chuckled, "Nooo. Finish the drawing."

"Oh, right…But then are you gonna fall in a sewer hole?" I snickered.

In a girly tone he responded with a slight smile on his face that sort of lit up when the sunlight stuck him, "But then are you gonna fall in sewer hole? No, I'm not."

I was getting a kick out of this, "Okay, but you better finish the drawing before you fall in the sew-''

"Hah, that's it! Come here, Gwen…" he exclaimed running up to me.

"Catch me first, Duncan!" I sprinted towards my cream colored house with Duncan close behind. He probably wasn't even trying. We were laughing the whole way through that was until I reached my front porch.

"See you later, Duncan!" I exclaimed right before running into my clean, fresh smelling house.

Before the door finally shut, I heard him mumble, "Bye Sweetheart." _What was with him and stupid little nicknames, anyways? _I thought.

I threw my dirty, ripped up backpack by the front door and started up the stairs. "Mom, I'm home!" I always said that just so she wouldn't bug me anymore. The rest of my afternoon consisted of homework, studying, and chores. Ya, it was a great time. _9 o clock already?!_ Well, there goes my day. Sighing, I grabbed my precious sketchbook and iPod and snuck away, out the door to the porch. Incase you haven't really noticed, my iPod is my life. It's been the way for me to escape the craziness of my life and just relax with rock music blasting my ear drums away. Opening my sketchbook, I realized that I haven't drawn the stars for awhile, and there it began. That was my sketch of the day…the stars. The stars got me through a lot of shit in my life and I adore them.

About 5 minutes later, while I was completely into my drawing, the porch began to creek. "Damn it." He said under his breathe. I removed an earphone and chuckled. He wasn't good at surprises.

"Hey Juvi." I adjusted myself to sit 'Indian Style" and patted the bench for him to join me.

"Whatcha doing?" he said peaking over my shoulder to get a glimpse of my artwork.

"Drawing." I sang in a cheery tone.

"Hey. Guess what?" he started, I was about to interrupt him when he read my mind. "No, I didn't fall in a sewer hole."

"Damn. That was my guess. Okay, I give up what?" I asked turning my full attention towards him. Our eyes met awkwardly until he revealed a piece of paper he had carefully placed in his pocket.

He softly tossed the folded paper towards me and I caught it as he said, "You wanted to see my drawing so bad. Well there you go, Sweetheart." Once I unfolded it, he crossed his arms in satisfaction. I have to admit, it was REALLY good. It was almost…sweet. He drew my favorite item in the whole world, my most valuable possession…my skeleton teddy bear. My dad gave it to me for my 5th birthday and I love it to pieces. It's a midnight blue, my favorite color, teddy bear with black eyes, nose, and mouth. It had an outlining of the teddy bear's skeleton on its skin and its ear was torn. It was perfect.

The only words that escaped my mouth were, "Oh. My. God."

"You like?" he asked.

"I love it. It's amazing." I was stunned at how he drew it so perfectly. Every detail.

He smiled. "It's yours."

"Woah, wait. You drew this for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I did." Duncan responded.

I didn't know what else to say, no one had ever done anything like this for me. Out of the blue, I hugged him and he was a little stunned at my sudden action. I whispered in his ear, "You're incredible." softly but loud enough for him to hear. Then, he hugged me back.

"Hey, listen I got to go. My parents don't know I'm here so I better get back. See you tomorrow Sweetheart." He said standing up from the bench and heading off to his house.

"Bye Duncan." I yelled after him and he turned around and gave me a little salute and entered his house. Letting out a small chuckle, I returned to my own house holding the drawing close to my chest the entire time. I searched through my drawers and found a lime green picture frame. I put the breathe-taking drawing inside and hung it on the wall. _Ahh, just another normal day._

* * *

OH MY GOSH! That was a long chapter, huh?

Now Please Review! It would mean the world to me!!!


	3. Hello, poetry

**A/N: Hello. Um, well a lot of shit has happened to me over the course of a month. Here's a run down. 1.) I am now a proud Maximum Ride addict. (fuck Twilight) 2.) I have homework…OVER FREAKING SPRING BREAK. (Can you say crazy school, or what?) and 3.) On a more serious note, a family member of mine had to have heart surgery and I have been a nervous wreck. But all's well now! (: I would highly appreciate it if you review. Please and Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Why not, I do NOT own TDI series. Why no, you may not sue me. (:**

I was awoken to a piercing buzz from my alarm and my crazy mother pouring ice cold water on me. _What a darling._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I sat up in my, now soaking wet, bed and started wiping off the excess water.

"It's time for school. Get up, lazy butt." She mumbled while shoving a bagel in her mouth and exiting my room. The sad part was that this was my average day. I gave a long sigh and hopped out of my dark sheets and got dressed for school, yet again. I put on a Rolling Stones tee-shirt, my dark jeans, and my converse and head out the far away door to my boring as hell school. Heading off to the bus stop, I realized that I forgot my iPod.

"Damn." I said under my breath.

"What?" Duncan asked while tucking away his iPod._ How did he hear that?!_

"I forgot my iPod." I huffed as I joined Duncan on the curb.

"Good Job, Einstein. Well, I guess we are only using _my_ iPod after school." He smirked.

We hopped on the bus like everyday of our lives and found an open seat behind Hope and Mason, yet again. It was an average bus ride until my eyes started to wander around the bus and landed on a tall, black haired boy sitting towards the front. He looked new and confused. I also noticed that he was carrying a guitar case in his lap. _Ah, great. Another Elvis._ I tapped Hope on the shoulder, which caught the interest of both guys. "Yeah, Gwen?"

"Who's that kid at the front?" I asked looking straight at him.

"The one with the green shirt??" she asked kind of stupidly.

"Yeah, who is he?" I sighed under my breath.

"I think his name is Todd?" She said tilting her head unsure.

"No, his name is Trent. He's from out of town and he's a major musician…as you can tell by the giant guitar case." Mason stated easily, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." I relaxed back in my seat. There you go kids, just another reason why Mason is our Go-to-Guy. New kids usually don't fit in for a good while. The school is flat out confusing, the kids are jerks, and the teachers are idiotic bastards. I felt a bit of sympathy towards him but maybe he'll find friends with the band geeks..

Once the bus had come to a stop the boy made an awkward eye contact with me and then watched as everyone exited the bus. Once off the bus, I walked swiftly towards my locker with Duncan trying to get my attention the entire time. Unfortunately, he caught up with me.

"Hey, Gwen. Wanna come to my house after school and watch a movie?" He asked resting his back against the locker next to mine.

"Sure. Which movie?" I asked while sorting things in my near empty locker.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He smirked with a giant grin on his face.

Suddenly, a strange deep voice came blasting through the intercom."DUNCAN MEYERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" the principal paused, "AND NO WEAPONS WHATSOEVER!"

I sighed and slapped him on the arm. "What the hell did you do this time?"

"Nothing! I swear! Nothing!! Not that I know of…" he said rubbing the back of his neck, "But I better go. Wish me luck?"

"Luck." We exchanged a hug and he left for the principal's office. He went there often and usually it was for something REALLY stupid. I shut my locker and started walking towards my next class until someone stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Uh. Hey. Sorry, I'm new here and ,uh, do you know where Room 73 is?" This boy stood straight up and looked me directly in the eyes. He had a camouflage shirt, bright, emerald green eyes, those expensive jeans from the department store, and green converse.

"Oh ya. It's down the hall to your right, the one with the red door. Honestly, you can't miss it unless your color blind." I joked staring into his eyes. I have to admit he was pretty freaking cute but he seemed like the type that would turn out to be a stuck manwhore.

"Oh, thanks. Uh, I'm Trent." He introduced giving me full eye contact. He seemed pleasant, but definitely a band geek.

"Gwen." I responded, now sort of interested in this far-away stranger. Unfortunately, the bell rang its usual tone and signaled us to first period.

"Well, I better get going. I'm gonna need all the time I can to find these classes in this maze." He joked looking down at his schedule once again.

I giggled. "Have fun with that." We smiled one last time at each other and went our separate ways to class. My mind was torn between 'he seems nice' and 'wow, what a freak.'

***(In Language Arts)***

I took my normal cold, lonely, seat and proceeded to take out my torn up notebook. Once the 'tardy' bell rang it's usual chime, a certain-someone charged into class with his green-eyes bugging out, looking at the 40(give or take) students, who were curiously whispering to each other about who this new stranger was and why he was here. When he finally snapped back to reality, he hastily handed the teacher a small, yellow slip of paper-probably a late pass-to which the teacher excitedly announced his arrival, "Class, this is Trent. He is from out of town so feel free to introduce yourselves but on your own time please," she paused looking down at her seating chart, "Trent,sweetie, why don't you take a seat next to Gwendolyn over there."

_Ugh, did she have to say Gwendolyn?!_

He nodded and smiled as my heart began pounding out of my chest, then dropped to my stomache-it's final resting place.

As he sat down he spoke few, yet adorable words,"Ha, Gwendolyn, that's cute."

I chuckled under my breath hen tilted my head in a different direction and let out an ear to ear grin while I felt my cheeks getting a bit warm. Honestly, I don't want to bore you with the speech our teacher started yakking about.

I spaced out during the whole thing, I caught a few words, though. Two words. Poetry. Week. Another two words. Fuck. Yes. I am quite aware that poetry fits nicely into the Goth stereotype that we are all dark and have no lives, but for some odd reason, I fine pleasure in writing.

Once the few words that brightened my day- no, WEEK!- were spoken my attention was drawn to the perky teacher. It was a good thing to because she started explaining our first assignment. (Just for the record, if Duncan was here he would be mocking me by saying 'Goody Goody' or 'Kiss-Ass'. But thank dear God for that one.) Again, the last thing I would want to do is bore the living CRAP out of you so I am just going to skip the part where the teacher explained the assignment and the ignorant students asked utterly ridiculous questions.

The teacher finished explaining the assignment which was to write a poem-any type that our High School hearts desired- about a geographical landscape of our choosing. She then let us work while she went back to reading her_ Twilight_ book. (It's sad really that TEACHERS of all people had to be sucked into that Hell-hole of a novel.)

Somewhere along the time period of 9:30-10:00 I lost my inspiration, that's right. Completely blank. Writer's block gone BAD. However, due to my overwhelming about of stamina, I continued to write. Sure it wasn't my best, but hey, even Shakespeare had his off days, right?

Five minuets and a stanza later, I felt a gentle tap on my right shoulder, to which I turned to my left. Why? I don't even freaking know. I bet that's gonna be a new dumb blonde joke now. I can see it now:

_Random Idiot: What did the blonde do when someone taped her on her right shoulder?? _

_Class of 5__th__ Graders: TURNED TO HER LEFT! DUH!!_

Anyways, back to reality. "So, uh, what's yours about?" Trent asked, looking pretty stumped himself.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure _exactly _what it's about." I looked back down at my paper, "Probably a dark forest at night. Under the moon light, maybe?" Again, I am quite aware of the Goth stereotype here, thank you very much.

"Hah. Mysterious, cool." He responded a bit, how do you say…impressed? I was obviously a bit taken back. Usually when I tell people that kind of dark and ominous crap they back away slowly making a cross with their fingers. But he sort of, accepted it…I mean accepted ME.

"Thanks. What's yours about?" Why I was socializing and actually being nice to some second hand Elvis is a mystery to me, but I was sort of enjoying it.

"Hmm, probably the beach. 'Cause, you know, it's the easiest." I smiled at his average ways.

"Tsk, Tsk. Taking the easy way out I see." His smile brightened the room.

"Hah, you know it." We shared a simple, yet extremely awkward, laugh. After a silent pause, he started to speak again.

"How about we help each other out a bit." I noticed that he didn't make eye contact. Aw, he was shy.

"Sure. I mean, uh, why not?" Way to keep your cool there, Gwenny.

"Why don't you go first."

What I wanted to say: NO! It sucks. It's HORRIBLE. YOU GO FIRST, please?

What came out: "Sure. Here it goes:"

_The forest screamed intimidation;_

_She bleed with hear._

_Her voice cried with her final breathe,_

_But she could not be heard._

_As her journey barely continued,_

_So did her false hope._

_Her life flashed before her eyes-literally,_

_Past experiences meant nothing anymore._

I met his eyes- let me rephrase that- sparkling, emerald eyes. His jaw was nearly to the ground…_Was it that bad? _

"Woah, that was so fucking good." I smiled as a sign of gratitude and that I found it funny how he seemed like a goody-goody and he just dropped an f-bomb.

"Haha, thanks. Really, thanks." I smiled, yet again. ( I think that today, I broke the record of how many time I have smiled in one day.) "So, let's hear your masterpiece."

"Okay, it's no where NEAR as good as yours but:"

_The beach;_

_Where fish and humans become one._

_The sun;_

_Warms the living creatures basking in its beauty._

_The water;_

_Keeping the people astonished._

"That's really good too."

"Yeah, but not nearly as good as yours." I blushed a bit. Just a bit! Don't think I'm falling head over heals for this dude.

We spent the entire time just talking about completely random topics, such as music interests, views on Miley Cyrus, and Vitamin water. Please, just…Don't. Ask. I found out that he likes The Beatles, Elton John, and I think, it was The Bee Gees. He also, hates Miley Cyrus, and we both are fond of Vitamin Water. When I say fond, I mean, we don't HATE it but we aren't making love to it, get it? He never heard of my favorite bands, but hey, that's okay-most people don't anyways. Although, he has heard of Nirvana, but yet again, who hasn't.

So far, this is going to be a great class…I can tell.

**A/N: Ignore the incredibly HORRIBLE and cheesy poems above. Actually, the first one was my poem I MIGHT write for LOST. (aka. The best show EVER!) Anyways, Review? Please? Thank you. ALSO, all Maximum Ride fans MUST unite!!! (: Xoxo, Ciara. **


	4. Moody Moments

A/N: Heeeello. I would seriously appreciate it if you comment. Even if the comment is like, "Hurry the fuck up" It still makes my day. (:

***IOWNNOTHINGATALL.***

I sort of skipped into art due to my excellent fucking mood. It's astonishing that a few complements from a silly, cliche musician can put you in a mood where you feel like dancing in a field of flowers. For my social sanity, I didn't do a remake of the _Sound of Music_. My head was flustered with all sorts of things concerning the new kid, err, I mean Trent. It's just not every day that someone is _willing _to talk to me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that great with social skills.

So anyways, back to ART CLASS. Obviously, Duncan had to be the first human being to notice my happy presence. "Well, hello Peppy Polly." he announced, as if I was royalty.

I flashed him a look of pure 'wow' to which he asked, intervening his laughter, "Hahah, so, what's up with you?" I let out a content sigh and responded in the nicest way possible without saying something sarcastic-I've been working on loosing my sarcasm however it tends to slip out.

"Oh nothing. Just in a good mood I guess." I started twirling my pencil between my fingers unconsciously.

"Liar," he faked coughed, "Hope?"

Hope took a breath in to begin her gossip filled story until I cut her off, "Wait. How the hell did you know I was lying?"

He sighed. "'Cause you always start playing with whatever object is in your hands at the time."

My mouth dropped in shock, but I the realized that statement was true and closed my mouth in pure defeat. "Dammit." _First thing I am going to do when I get home? Fix that bad habit._

He chuckled at my blond moment and then continued to be an ass. "Hope, spill it." _What? Yeah, like he is gonna get it out of my best girl friend? I don't think so, juvie._

I looked at Hope with a 'Thank you for being an awesome friend' look, pleading that she wouldn't tell him shit. The conversation hit an awkward silence as Hope looked down at her desk, trying to stay out of the mess this conversation had become. I smiled in victory toward Duncan, I knew she was my friend for a reason.

"Ugh! Okay! Gwen met the new kid and they were really hitting it off." _Yeah, Hope. Thanks for being such an awesome friend..._

Duncan, with his eyes twinkling, burst into deep laughter but managed to get out a few words. "You mean the gay one that looks like he came right off a Hollister billboard?" He kept laughing his ass off until I playfully punched him in the arm to shut him up. I responded, "He's not gay. You don't even know him. He's pretty cool…"

"Why are defending the dude?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded across his chest. After countless years of friendship, Hope and Mason know that when Duncan and I get into an argument you stay the fuck out 'cause it's WAR. However, our fight saw no end.

"Why are you making fun of him?"

"Because he looks like a douche."

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes, intensely and so did he. Who the hell was _he _to judge people? Oh that's right. Because he's Mister I'm-so-cool-I-have-a-lighter.

"When you say 'whatever' it pretty much translates to 'fuck you. This conversation is not over.'" Mason mocked as Hope semi-nodded. You could never really tell whose side Mason was on. Usually he was like Switzerland-neutral. He right though, this is not over. I never end a fight till I have won or been proven wrong. Not to be conceded or anything but, I'm usually never wrong.

"Look. I just don't wanna talk about it anymore, okay?" I asked, resting my head on my hand.

"Fine by me, Sweetheart." He shrugged and was just about silent for the rest of the class. I wasn't sure if I should be thrilled that for once he shut his face, or if I should be worried. At that instant, I had an IDGAF-I Don't Give A Fuck- moment in my life. Just let it go, Gwen, let it go.

XxAfter seventh periodxX

During class it was pretty boring, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Basically, we drew fruit. Yeah, it was a joy. Let's just clarify here, I am not mad at Duncan. I just merely dislike him at the moment. Therefore, the bus ride was not awkward. Duncan got on the bus before me because I was walking with Hope who walks as slow as a fucking snail. Usually as I aboard the bus, I am greeted with the normal "hey" or "sup?" but not today.

"Way to accept my existence, Duncan." I smirked at him, expecting a smart ass remark.

Lazily he replied, "Huh? Oh sorry. Hey." He sat down not making eye contact whatsoever. It was at that time that Hope gave me a look that meant, "Find out what's wrong." The thing with Duncan is that he usually doesn't share his feelings alot; you kinda have to let _him_ tell you instead of you asking him about it. By the way, that is extremely difficult to do when you're his best friend. So, instead of asking 'what the fuck is wrong with you' I had to tone it down a bit and ask, "You okay?"

He let out a sigh and put on an obviously artificial smile and said, "Yeah. Just dandy."

At this point, I was getting pretty ticked off. _I didn't do anything, did I? _I figured the best thing to do at a time like this is to change the subject. "Hm. Well, hey. Did you see that kid that face-planted while he was coming down the stairs?"

"No." he replied bluntly, not even looking the slight bit interested in someone else's pain, which is unlike him.

"Oh. Well, he was walking down the stairs when he tripped over a stair causing his books to hit him in the face then - " Before I could continue with my embarrassing story of some nerd, I was interrupted.

"Do you like him?" Duncan asked, finally making eye contact.

"Well, I don't really talk to him but he seems okay..." I responded slowly.

"No, not the nerd. The new kid...What's his name again? Todd...Trevor..."

"Trent. His name is Trent."

"Yeah. Trent. Do you like him?" He broke the eye contact as his pupils dropped down to his phone.

"Well, if by 'like' you mean as a friend then I will say that he's not bad. I mean, he's a bit too Romeo but, hey, not too bad." I responded a bit annoyed by that. Why did he want to know if I "liked" him?

"Oh." That's all he could say. Actually, that was the last thing he said to me on the bus. That was it. I mean, what am I supposed to make of that?

Hope and Mason exited the bus, waving goodbye to us, well, at least Hope did. I sat there, staring out the window trying not to pay attention to Duncan just sitting there completely still. Once the bus came to our stop, I strolled my way to the front of the bus. I could feel Duncan walking closely behind me but didn't turn around to see. I sort of jumped off the bus and started my way to my house when I heard my name.

"Hey, GWEN. Wait up!" Duncan waved.

"Oh. So Mr. Silent has a voice?" I smirked, almost rudely.

"Yes. He has a voice. He has something else too but..." He said moving his face about an inch from mine. _There's the Duncan I know._

"Yeah. Way to keep it G-rated, Duncan." I said, pushing his face away, and continued walking.

He laughed a bit and caught up to me. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'm done. So, wanna come over to watch a movie?" He shinned an unusual smile my way.

"Hmm. Sure why not." I gave into his mischievous smile and accepted the offer.

"Cool. See you in 10?" He asked, getting a better grip on his backpack.

"Sounds good." We said our goodbyes as Duncan randomly decided he wanted to run home. Why? Beats me. He just better not have any stupid tricks up his sleeve, or he's gonna get it.

A/N: Yep. That's it for now. But I'd just like to say one thing... HOLY FUCK IT'S SUMMER! *claps joyously* Hope you guys have a super fantastic summer. ATTENTION ALL U.S.A. FANS: Total Drama World Tour Episode 1 Part 1 is on Monday June 21st. FOR EVERYONE: The second episode is on Monday June 28th. (: how excited am I? Pretty damn excited. :P


End file.
